Depressing Mystery
by Musik chik
Summary: Reese is acting violent and is depressed. Malcolm needs to find out why and put the puzzle together, before its too late...This is one of my first stories on here so please review!
1. Depressing Mystery Chapter 1

**MALCOM IN THE MIDDLE**

**This is one of my very first stories so don't criticize it TOO much! I would like some suggestions though…**

**Malcom rushed down the hallway. He leapt into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. His hands were shaking with dread as he struggled to lock the door. **

**"Come on Malcom, I know you're in there", Reese laughed. ****Malcom leaned against the door gasping for breath. **

**"Let me in Malcom", Reese sighed.****Malcom was confused. His older brother Reese had always bullied him, but it was never this violent. Malcom was scared. He sat down on the side of the bath. After what seemed like hours there was a knock at the door. **

**"Who is it?" Malcom asked, hardly breathing at all. He strained his ears to hear a sound. There was a muffled voice on the other side of the door. It sounded like his mothers.**

**"Get out of there NOW!" It said. Malcom cautiously unlocked the door and opened it. Reese was standing there smiling and holding a tape recorder in his hands.**

**"AHHHHH!" Malcom's shouts could be heard all throughout the neighbourhood. Malcom slammed the door shut so hard that the whole house shook. The door had nearly come right off its hinges. Malcom leapt onto the toilet and clambered half-way out a small window. Reese pulled at his legs furiously. Malcom continued to yell like someone was murdering him. He grabbed onto the tree under the window and held on tight. But Reese was too strong. Malcom was hauled back inside. Malcom turned to face Reese. His hand made a fist and was raised high above his head. Malcom gasped as Reeses' arm came smashing down hard on his face. Pain shot right through Malcom's head. He fell to the ground. Reese jumped onto his chest and pinned him. Malcom was desperate to escape. He looked around and saw his mother's hair spray. He reached for it and sprayed it on Reese's face. Reese clambered off Malcom and covered his face with his hands. His agonising cries filled the house. Their parents were away at some neighbourhood meeting and the boys' babysitter was asleep on the couch. Malcom raced outside into the yard and hid under the house. It was cold and damp but it was safe...for now. All of a sudden Malcom heard growls. It was Reese. Heavy footsteps clumped into the yard. Malcom held his breath, his heart was pounding his insides. The Reese's red, angry face appeared right in front of Malcoms.**

**"There you are..."**


	2. Depressing Mystery Chapter 2

**MALCOLM IN THE MIDDLE**

**Malcolm's whole body froze as he stared into Reese's fierce blood-shot eyes. Reese grinned evilly and pulled Malcolm from his hiding spot. **

"**Oh you're gonna get it now!" Reese said. He lifted Malcolm into the air. His feet dangled helplessly above the ground. Reese threw him into a bush and picked up a shovel. Malcolm gasped. He looked around desperately and found a garden gnome statue. Reese was standing right in front of Malcolm now. His shovel was raised above his head, ready to come down and thrash against Malcolm's body. Hurriedly Malcolm picked up the gnome and threw it at the shovel just as it was about to crush his leg. The shovel was almost flung out of Reese's hands. Malcolm quickly stood up.**

"**Look Reese, all I did was eat the last doughnut. That's it! You can get mom to buy you some more can't you!" Malcolm said trying to reason with Reese. **

"**Or I could just use YOUR money!" Reese dropped the shovel and rushed to the boys' room. Malcolm ran after him shouting "NO, NO!" Reese grabbed Malcolm's bag and rummaged though it. **

"**Wait Reese, I need that money to buy lunch tomorrow!" Malcolm tried to take his wallet off Reese but failed. **

'**Ha, ha!" Reese laughed as he disappeared out of the room. Malcolm sat on his bed feeling sorry for himself. Why was Reese extremly aggressive all of a sudden?**

**The next day at school Malcolm was having a drink at the water fountain when he saw Reese out of the corner of his eye. The new guy at their school was giving him a hard time. His name was Cliff, or so he said. He was big and muscly. Malcolm watched discreetly as Reese was givin a black eye. Once Cliff had gone malcolm ran over to Reese.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked. **

**"Does it look like I'm okay you little brat? Just leave me alone!" Reese walked off. Malcolm watched him go. **

**After school Malcolm found Reese in the bathroom. He had a knife in his hand and was cutting his wrists. **

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Malcolm yelled. Reese leapt to his feet and covered malcolm's mouth with his hand. **

**"If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't tell anyone, now get outta here!" Reese whispered. Malcolm was shoved out the door. **

**Later that night, just as Malcolm was getting ready for bed he spotted something under Reese's pillow. He pulled it out. It was a bag filled with tablets. Malcolm realised what they were. Reese was on drugs. Malcolm carefully put the bag back where he found it when he heard Reese's footsteps nearing the room. Without warning Dewey flung into the room and jumped under the blankets of his bed. Then Reese entered the room. He growled and muttered soemthing under his breath. Malcom watched him. **

**"What are YOU looking at, dork?" He said angrily. "Malcolm turned away and got into bed. He tried to close his eyes and nod off but sleep wouldn't come. He kept thinking about Reese. Then, at about 2am Malcolm heard Reese get out of bed and tip-toe out of the room. Curiously, Malcolm got out of bed and followed him into the backyard. Reese had tied a rope to a tree. Malcolm gasped as Reese took the rope and slipped it around his neck... **


	3. Depressing Mystery Chapter 3

**Malcolm in the Middle- Chapter 3**

Malcolm felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He tried to move but he was frozen to the spot. He was scared. Scared he would lose his brother.

"Reese no!" Came a whisper. It wasn't Malcolm's. Then he saw another shadow. He took one step forward, hardly daring to breathe. He then saw who it was. Francis was standing there. "What are you doing here!?" Reese whispered angrily. "I got a call from Malcolm. Hes worried about you Reese, so is Dewey and I am too", Francis whispered. "You're not worried about me! You left us! You couldn't care less what happens to me or Dewey or Malcolm! We're nothing in your eyes!" Reese's words cut Francis like a knife but he didn't let it show on his moonlight drenched face. "Reese don't say that. its not true. Please just take the rope off and we can talk about this", Francis said quietly. You could hear the fear in his shaky voice. "Talking about our feelings is for sissies. Its girl-stuff!" Reese snapped back. "No, communication will help your situation Reese, if you just take off the". Francis was cut-off. "No!" Reese said angrily. "Shush, you'll wake mum and dad!" Francis went back to a whisper. "I don't care!" Reese said even louder. 'Please Reese, just take the rope off. I can help you fix whatever's wrong".

Reese looked at Francis. He really looked at him. And he didn't just see good old Francis. He saw a boy who wasn't a man yet, a boy who was trying to find a way in life, he saw his big brother. There were tears in Francis' eyes. Reese then realised that Francis really _was_ trying to help him. Guiltily, Reese slid the rope off his neck and dropped it on the ground. Without thinking Malcolm rushed forward and hugged Reese. He was soon pushed away. "What are you doing?" Reese asked. He was back…almost. Malcolm just shrugged. He was so happy. But what he didn't know was that this wasn't over, yet. "Lets go inside, we can talk about it tomorrow, its too cold and I tired", Francis smiled, slinging an arm around Reese's shoulder. Reese shrugged it off.

But just as they were walking inside Reese tripped over the garden gnome statue Malcolm had flung at his shovel the other day. Reese then came crashing down and before anyone could catch him his head hit the concrete curb that went around the garden and knocking him unconcious. Malcolm switched the porch light on and hurried back to where Francis was examining Reese. "Call an ambulance", he said urgently, his voice filled with fear once more. Malcolm didn't have a chance to see Reese's wounded head but he did see the puddle of blood around him. It was growing bigger every second with all the blood Reese lost. Malcolm had just picked up the phone when he heard Francis call to him.

"Hurry, I don't think he's breathing"…


End file.
